Adam Lonewander
Human male, born 29 Su'mo', 861, in Ship, to Makay and Mari. Husband of Alyn, father of Darius and Nelly. Trader and Mayor. Adam rose from relatively humble beginnings, having gone through a number of jobs before finally settling on a career as a trader, first leaving his village to pursue this path in 879. (Though he's also a skilled mechanic and a brewer.) By the time he was 24, he had become one of the most successful traders in his home village, having travelled to many other villages and established numerous business contacts. It was at this point, in LY 885, when he decided to start his own trading company, Lembas (a term derived from the Earth novel trilogy "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R. Tolkien). Adam recruited his associates and incorporated his supply lines and theirs into a single network. The meetings that established Lembas were held in Triscot, and it was agreed by all concerned that it would make sense for the company to be headquartered there. So, that year, Adam moved there from Ship. (It is worth noting that in the coming years, he would be known as "Adam of Triscot," in spite of its not being his birth village.) Even before establishing Lembas, Adam had occasionally done business with Putt, owner of Triscot's largest farm and head of one of the village's most wealthy clans. Adam had been one of many traders to distribute Putt's produce around the Land, but soon after Lembas came on the scene, it became the sole distributor. He had been introduced to Putt by the man's daughter, Alyn, who he'd met when she was studying medicine in Ship. Two years after the founding of Lembas, on 30 Las'mo', 887, Adam and Alyn married. In 890, they had a son named Darius, and in 892, they had a daughter named Nelly. In 897, when Putt retired, Adam became the de facto head of the clan. Also in 897, a spirit-talker named Toros married a woman named Gaiya of Jump Village, and the two of them moved to Triscot. Toros had originally been from Adam's home village of Ship, where he had preached at a church that Adam sometimes attended, and the two had become friends. Now Toros became bishop of Triscot, and he and Gaiya became closer to Adam and his whole clan. In 902, Therman, bishop of Plist, began establishing the Protestant Movement, of which Toros soon became a member. It was through Toros that Adam first learned of the movement, and of The Plan. At this point, the Plan was already in its final stages, though until now, the world at large had no idea what was actually going on. The Protestant Movement sought to expose the truth about the Coming of the Order, and Adam's clan became an important part of the movement. On 9 Aut'yet, 903, the Battle of Triscot was waged on Adam's estate, wherein he and all but two of his relatives (Darius and West) were killed, along with Toros and Gaiya, most of the clan's servants, and most of the last vestiges of the Protestant Army. Or so it seemed. In fact, there were many tragic deaths in that battle, but there were also a number of staged deaths, including Adam's. He and several of his clan and servants survived, and went underground. After that, Adam secretly established a new identity for himself, as a smuggler named "Evan Wayfarer." He maintained contact with a number of people he could trust, over the years, and when in 912 Darius Lonewander began his own rebellion against the Second Order, Adam became an important part of that rebellion. The surviving members of the clan came out of hiding, and it was revealed that they had early on chosen to adopt the name "Lonewander," themselves, having kept track of Darius's life as much as possible over the years, even though he himself had no idea they were still alive. Adam resumed his true name, as well as control of Lembas, which he passed on to Barat Lonewander. In 913, Adam was elected Chief Councillor of Triscot, though the title of the position was soon changed to Mayor, upon the establishment of the United Villages of the Chaos. See also *Lonewander clan Category:People